


Awkward Doesn't Mean Bad

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [44]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Makoto, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's their first time and both of them are nervous and awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Doesn't Mean Bad

Whoever said first times were awkward had spoken a universal truth, but sometimes the awkwardness helped. Break the ice a little, at least. They were breathless and laughing as they flinched away from each other, both of them having leaned into the kiss too fast, bumping noses and foreheads and clinking teeth. They couldn’t help but laugh, really. It was too silly.

Makoto’s lip showcased a small scratch where Rin’s teeth had accidentally caught and scraped them and there was a bloom of red across both of their foreheads from the impact of their little clash. It was ridiculous and embarrassing and funny. But they drew towards each other again, even before their laughter had subsided, giggling into each other’s mouths once they’d figured out the right angle for noses not to squish.

They were still nervous though, and it showed in the fumbling fingers as Rin struggled with the buttons of Makoto’s shirt. Makoto, in turn, struggled with the front of Rin’s jeans as his mouth and his mind were distracted from a routine task that became strangely difficult when done on someone else. But he succeeded eventually and left them open to allow the bulge beneath to grow freely, and found his hands drawn to the smooth skin of Rin’s abdomen above them instead. He ran his hands up the firm plane of Rin’s torso to his chest, pulling the material of his t-shirt up to urge Rin to take it off, interrupting his fumbling assault on Makoto’s shirt buttons to pull it over his head and tousling his hair in a way that made something in Makoto’s belly lurch.

Rin twitched a little under Makoto’s cold hands, but his hands and lips were back on him straight away, parting the shirt flaps to bare the tank-top-like binder he wore underneath. They slid over the smooth material, circling Makoto’s waist to press against the small of his back, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss so they were pressed chest to chest. Makoto twined his arms around his neck and shoulders, burying his fingers in Rin’s thick red hair and moaned when he felt Rin’s stiffening cock press against him.

When he felt Rin’s fingers curling under the hem of the binder though, he found himself stopping him. “I want to keep this on, Rin. I like the way it makes my chest flat. Is…is that ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. Uh….” Rin seemed suddenly and awkwardly aware that he was bare-chested. “Do you want me to put my shirt back on?”

“No!” Makoto couldn’t help but laugh. Then, blushing, “I like looking at your chest. It’s…nice.”

They were both blushing as he ran his hands over the toned plane of Rin’s body, sliding his fingers down over the curve of his shoulders to stop just below his collarbone. Rin had such a wonderfully muscled physique - a really perfect body. 

“I get a little….” Makoto laughed self-consciously, “Well…I don’t want you to think of me as a girl. I’m a little…big underneath.”

“I don’t think of you as a girl.” Rin’s gaze was direct as he said it, tipping Makoto’s chin up with a finger so he could look direcctly into his green eyes. “You’ve always been Makoto to me and I know how you feel about yourself. And I think your body is amazing no matter what anyway.”

And that seemed to have been the right thing to say, because Makoto was smiling at him, so radiantly that Rin couldn’t help but kiss him again. He pressed him lips against Makoto’s jaw, his neck and collarbone and down by the hem of the binder. Makoto didn’t want to take it off right now, but he wanted him to know it was fine whatever the case. He listened to the way Makoto’s breathing became more and more unsteady as he made his way down his body, shaky exhalations as he got closer to his hips.

When he pulled down Makoto’s jeans, the hips under them were full and wide, clad in plain boxer-briefs. Makoto had told him about some pants being sold online that could do for his hips the same thing the binder did for his chest, but he hadn’t bought them yet. These pants, however, were a little damp.

He rolled them off and ran his fingers curiously over the slit revealed under them, making Makoto shiver. The scent of his arousal was heady - a deep, sweet sort of musk. He probed further, parting wet lips with his fingers for a clearer look, finding the small nub of Makoto’s clit and a hole that was slightly open and leaking slick in readiness. It looked warm and inviting. He looked up to find Makoto looking back at him, a strange mix of anticipation and worry on his face that echoed in the nervous trembling of his thighs.

So he bent his head and kissed whatever skin his lips could reach, keeping a hold of Makoto’s gaze. A light press of his fingers had him sinking into Makoto’s warm cavern, a grasping wet heat that felt so, so good. Makoto moaned above him and then jumped a little when Rin pressed his lips to his clit, his moan trailing into a shaky gasp. And Rin found himself eking out a symphony of sounds with his mouth and hands, probing Makoto’s depths with his tongue and scissoring him wider with his fingers, learning what he liked best by the sound of his voice. That Makoto was so vocally appreciative of his actions helped a lot.

But his own arousal was beginning to ache and Rin found he couldn’t ignore it any longer. His dick was so hard and every gasp and moan Makoto made seemed to make him harder. And the feeling of the wet warmth around him fingers, opening for his tongue, was something he wanted to plunge himself into. Makoto caught him shifting in discomfort and tugged him away, gesturing to a box on the nightstand.

“Rin. The condoms.”

Lifting himself off and shimmying out of his pants and jeans, he grasped for the box and found it infuriatingly difficult to open the little foil wrapper, haste making his hands shake and fumble, drop it and fumble again before he managed to tear it open and roll it over his cock. He clambered back over Makoto, into his waiting arms and spread legs and positioned himself carefully.

“Is this ok, Makoto? Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready, Rin. I want you so bad.”

He sank in in one thrust, Makoto’s grasping heat pulling him and accepting him easily, moulding itself around his cock so that it felt like a perfect fit. Makoto gasped and arched into him, toes curling as his legs tightened around him. And Rin heard something that sounded like a whimper. He stopped still and looked down to find Makoto’s eyes squeezed shut as he clutched at Rin’s back.

“Hey, are you ok, Makoto?

His reply was shaky. “Y-yeah. Feels good, Rin, really good. It’s just…I’ve never…you feel really big. Does it feel good for you?”

And hell if that didn’t stoke his ego. He started with slow, shallow thrusts, reluctant to leave the pull of Makoto’s body. His passage was so warm, moist and slick with his need, clutching at Rin like he never wanted to let go. It felt like heaven.

“Yeah. It feels good, Makoto. I love you.”


End file.
